


【曼谷泳池三人组x你】脱下浴巾

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -inside曼谷泳池三人组





	【曼谷泳池三人组x你】脱下浴巾

**Author's Note:**

> “不用说披头散发和我吃饭，你就是衣冠不整和我睡觉，我都愿意。”

-洪知秀ver.

新婚燕尔。

蜜里调油这个词自然是度蜜月的关键词，也不知道洪先生怎么想的，刚落地的日子明明是应该很困很累的，却能有精力去游泳。我自然是被他拉着去了泳池，也没下水，裹着宽大厚实的浴袍就坐在旁边看着他。

平时看起来也没有什么特别的，一脱衣服什么人鱼线什么肱二头肌，一应俱全。原本在岸上翻着微博的我，不知道怎么的就打开了相机偷拍起他来，嘴角上扬得要与太阳肩并肩。

—

我从浴室的水蒸气中挣脱出来的时候，洪知秀正坐在床上看着酒店服务的菜单，头发还是半湿的样子，浴袍也好好穿在身上，莫名其妙就是很性感。

我走过去站在他旁边也一起看着菜单，一手系着浴袍的带子又系不好，我只好撒手放弃。洪知秀没说话，只是笑着抬手把我搂过来坐在床上，放下手里的纸张帮我把带子系好。

“想吃什么？”

他从后面抱住我，把我这个人环抱在怀里，下巴正好搁在我头顶蹭了蹭。又把菜单竖在我面前，我指了指自己想吃的，又回头亲亲他的喉结。

一不留神微微低头，正好对上他有点敞开的浴袍领口，一直往下看能看见淡巧克力色的腹肌，随着他的动作舒展又紧绷，在暖黄的灯光下闪着漂亮的古铜色光泽，甚至还能看见深棕色的乳晕贴着粗糙的布料。

我侧着头看着他的胸口出神，洪知秀点完餐坏笑着凑过来，用鼻尖蹭蹭我的鼻梁，手臂环在我的腰侧捏了捏。

“怎么，脸这么红想做什么？”

“…我没有啦！”

“我都还没说什么呢，你就说没有吗宝贝？”

嘴上说着逗我玩的话，大大的手掌抚上我的肩膀，把本来就松松垮垮搭在身上的浴袍轻轻拉下来，露出白嫩的香肩，又顺势摸着小巧的蝴蝶骨。

浴袍的领子已经跌落下来，搭在我的胸乳上，挂在凸起的乳头上。我伸手捧着他的脸不管不顾地吻上去，却又浑身软得不行，一下子磕在他的上唇，咸腥的味道沾染到两人的唇上。

“叮咚。”

是餐点到了，我被吓的立马松开了他的唇，有点尴尬的看了看他又低下头，手搁在他的肩上轻轻攥成空心的拳头。洪知秀把我放在床上，用大大的被单裹住只留下眼睛在外面，又走出去开了门把餐车推进来。

我看着他把碗碟一一放在餐桌上，一脸不着急的样子突然有点上火，一激动踢开被子把浴袍扯开走到他面前，白嫩细腻的身体一览无余，看着他惊愕的眼神笑着踮起脚尖轻轻咬在他的喉结上。

他吸了一口气扑上来，吻着我的眼皮 鼻尖和嘴角把我推倒在地上，手臂也没忘垫在我的脑后托着。两个人就这样摔在地毯上，他的膝盖顶着我的下身蹭了蹭，沾上了不少涌出的黏液，花穴痒得像是下一秒就要求他快点插进来。

我闭上眼睛克制着自己的欲望，乳房下面一点的腹部忽然感觉到一阵温热，睁开眼看见他拿着小碗，把一颗温泉蛋慢慢地倒在我身上，又笑着握着我的手，用指甲轻轻把蛋黄划开。

嫩黄色的蛋液反射着灯光，缓慢地向四周延伸，他凑上来伸出舌头把快要接近肚脐的温热蛋液卷入口中，又伸手沾了一点探向我的小穴。

一下子便伸进三根手指，他毫无章法地在里面搅动着，黏液被弄得发出啧啧的水声，我仰着头说不清是快感还是痛楚，只能缩在他的身子下颤抖着更贴近他。

我看着爱人在身上忍耐着欲望为自己扩张的样子，伸手往下也解开了他的浴袍，纤细的手握上已经一柱擎天的巨物时，身上的人低低地在我耳边喘息。

蛋液和黏液混合在一起，变成浑浊的淡奶黄色，他伸手探进我嘴里，把混合液涂在我的舌尖与舌底，强忍着下身的胀痛与我的爱抚带来的快感，沉着声音问我好不好吃。

我握着他的柱身的手紧了紧，凑上去把液体渡到他口中，又用指甲轻轻划过他的铃口，攀着青筋的性器抖了抖。我轻笑着把腰抬高，把性器对准穴口之后停下来，手臂环上他的脖子在他耳边吹气：

“没你的精液好吃。”

-权顺荣ver.

正值春假，我和权顺荣也都有去年的年假没有放，正好两个人一起去了计划了很久，但是由于工作耽搁了很久的日本。

赏完春樱回到酒店，已经是傍晚了。随便扒拉了几口饭，就被权顺荣拉去泡温泉了，这人对于温泉的执着大概是谁都比不过的。

这家酒店的温泉是混浴的，我裹着大毛巾进去的时候，权顺荣已经舒舒服服泡在里面了。我放下毛巾试了试水温，就被他捏着脚踝顺势抱进了水里。

虽说也不是没见过对方的身体，但总归有点害羞。我窝在他怀里，浑身暖融融的，泉水温热，身后的人是滚烫的，像个小火炉加热着周围的水流。

权顺荣有一下没一下地顺着我湿透的发丝，另一只手探到我的身下揉着阴唇，水流顺着他的动作一点点涌进穴内，我不适地扭了扭身子，又推了推他的手臂，可这在他看来就是欲拒还迎。

我半眯着眼睛向后仰着头，发丝披散在他的肩上。权顺荣低头轻咬着我的锁骨，又伸手揉着胸前的白团子，灼热的目光像是要把情欲二字刻在我身上。

他把我翻了个身，让我趴在鹅卵石铺成的石台上，半身浸在温热的泉水里，又猛地俯身下来与我热吻，纤细的脚踝与我的互相磨蹭交缠，滚烫的腰身压上来像是要把我烫伤。

当他咬着牙把阴茎缓缓推进我体内，被烧得烫手的泉水也跟着涌进来，填满了甬道和阳具之前的缝隙，又和软肉绞缠着，把快感放大了数十倍。

我舒服得蜷起脚趾，承受着越来越快的顶弄，转过头伸手摸上权顺荣紧绷着的子弹肌。我胡乱地揉着他的乳头，任由他把我压得更紧，身下的动作也越来越疯狂。

已经被操得软烂的花穴一寸一寸被硕大的阳具顶开，通红的软肉又迫不及待地缠上去，引得身上的人像是老虎捕猎一样咬住我的后颈，爽得深吸了一口气。

权顺荣把我的头发一把拨到胸前，搂住我的细腰摸到自己器物顶起的位置按下去，按着后颈逼迫着我跟他接吻。我抬起头看见漫天星辰的瞬间，他在我耳边粗喘着射在了颤抖着高潮的子宫里面。

“宝贝老婆，辛苦你了。”

—

我疲惫地睁开眼睛，身后的酸痛令我无法动弹，我哼哼唧唧地把权顺荣吵醒，又闹着说他昨天太粗暴，连小臂上的皮肤都差点蹭破皮了。说着话的时候还伸脚踢着他软软的小腿。

权顺荣没说话，只是凑上来在被窝里拉起我的睡裙，像个小太阳似的把我裹住，温热的大手揉着我的后腰听着我说的一大堆气话，时不时点点头，没睡醒的样子真的娇憨到不行。

“而且…而且你还…你还…”我顿了顿，实在是说不出口。

“我还射在里面了，是吗？”这人没睡醒，脑子倒是挺清晰的。

“闭嘴！”我恼羞成怒要去捏他的脸，却被他一把抱在怀里，揉着昨天晚上被折腾得不堪重负的小腹。

“我会努力当一个好爸爸的。”

-李灿ver.

在不同部门的两个人被同时派去一个地方公干也是天意了吧。我收到信息的时候根据李灿先生的形容，大概就像松鼠发现自己的树洞突然被囤满了果实一样，嘴角翘上天，腮帮子鼓得老高，开心得要死。

—这难道不是天赐的二人世界吗？

最令人咂舌的是，不知道哪位领导给一对夫妻定了两间单人房。这件事还是我们两个拖着箱子，来到前台登记入住的时候才知道的。

我闷闷不乐地回到自己的房间，把衣物收进自己的衣橱里。把物品都归位之后，我窝进窗边的沙发里嘟着嘴给李灿发信息：

“温馨提示，您已经有半小时没有联系你的小可爱了。

天干物燥，小心她闹！”

我把信息发出去之后又感叹了一下自己居然还单押了，咂咂嘴喝了口水往下看。一看吓了一跳，泳池里忽然多了个熟悉的人在向自己招手。

住二层并不是很高，能清晰看见李先生踩着水向我弯着手臂比了个大大的心，我一边笑着他幼稚，一边又翘着嘴角给他回了个小小的心。

“扣扣。”

我打开门看见浑身还是水珠，裸着上半身的李灿，拉着他的手臂拉进自己房间。他凑上来把我抱在怀里，身上的水滴把我的衣服蹭湿了一小片。

“小姐，能借你这里洗个澡吗？”

也没给我回答的时间，拦腰把我抱离地，我条件反射轻呼一声抱住了他的脖子，任由他把我抱进了浴室。

衣服已经湿透了，胸前的一大片变成半透明的样子贴在皮肤上，没有穿内衣的乳房把衣服顶出圆润的形状。

李灿凑上来向我索要几个粘腻的吻，打开淋浴间的花洒，又连忙把水温调热，比体温稍高的水流洒在两人交缠的肉体上。

体温被欲望蒸得逐渐升温，我回手把旋钮往回转，凉凉的水滴落在两人交叠着的唇瓣上，与津液混合后又跌在地上消失掉。

李灿伸手扯下身下的浴巾，阳物已经微微抬头。他把手撑在我的头隔壁的墙上，微微俯下身子贴近我，对上我已经迷离的双眼，轻咳了一声：

“宝贝啊…你知不知道，与天干物燥相配的词，

是干柴烈火啊？”

我费劲地把身上湿透的衣服脱下来扔到淋浴间外面的地毯上，手指顺着他腹肌上的沟壑若有若无地划着，又顺着流畅的腰线滑到下身，只在大腿内侧蹭着，刻意不碰已经完全勃起的器物。

李灿伸手拿过一旁的沐浴液，挤了一大坨在手心捂热了，把有点起泡的黏液揉在穴口，一点点让肌肉放松下来，直至软得碰一下都出水的程度，他才把憋得疼痛的巨物抵住花穴。

—

已经是第四次了。

李灿从我体内撤出来，眼疾手快地把往下滑的我抱上洗漱台，又从后面贯穿了我。越涨越大的阴茎在花穴内猛力鞭挞，顶到最深处的时候，凸起的青筋划过敏感点，我张着嘴微微颤抖着，津液顺着嘴角流下来，又被身后人舔走，像是糖果一般在嘴里品味着。

我被激得泪水溢满眼眶，看不真切镜子里的人，只能一下下被操弄的往上蹭。李灿把我的腿张开，粗壮的手臂兜着我的腿窝处。又强迫我看着镜子，水光啧啧的嫩穴被凶猛粗壮的阳物插到底，只露出一小截在外面，物件的主人又坏心地用手指逗弄着穴口细薄的肌肉。

我哭着又再次潮吹，从深处涌出一股股滚烫的液体浇在硕大的器物上，还在痉挛的甬道经不住突如其来的猛操，只能尽力缩紧包裹住不停进出的深紫红阳具。

“好好记住今晚被操了多久，高潮了多少次。

不然明天翻倍。”


End file.
